A different fate
by Everllark4eva
Summary: What if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim at the reaping what would her fate be in the games?
1. Chapter 1

Going to write my first chapter tomorrow as I have only just written my first chapter for my first story so I'm exhausted but I will write the first chapter tomorrow ;p


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss'**** P.O.V**

I stare at the stage where our districts escort stands. The moment playing over and over in my mind and just as it takes full impact I scream and fall to my knees realising what has just happened. Prim's going into the games. I can hear Madge trying to urge me stand up but her words aren't getting through to me. I begin to hold my hands on my head and hold myself close to the ground. A few moments later I feel strong arms lift me from the ground and before I know it I'm being carried off somewhere but I don't bother to lift my head from my hands.

I can hear Prim's soothing voice saying my name and i quickly snap up to a sitting position and quickly observe my surroundings like the hunter I am. I catch sight of Prim sat in front of me and my mother exiting through the door across the room. I quickly snap my head back to Prim but I'm frozen and i can't move, but when the moments come flooding back I break down and Prim wrap's her small healers arms around me. After all these years of me comforting my little sister the roles seemed have switched at the time when I need to be strong for her most.

At the thought I try to pull myself together and begin to try and help my poor innocent little sister stay strong but when i try to speak my voice breaks and I feel so weak. I try to tell her about hunting and what to do in the Arena but the thought is just to depressing to be telling her this. Eventually Prim talks too and she says is,"I'll be ok". Her voice breaks in the middle of her sentence and we spend the rest of time we have left.

**Prim' P.O.V**

After what seems like no time at all a peacekeeper comes in and drags my sister from my grasp. We're both screaming for each other but a peacekeeper's holding me back and once I am released I collapse onto the coach and curl myself up into a ball and weep just hoping that my sister will come through that door to take me home but she doesn't. I didn't think anyone else would come to see me but for the third time I ear the door open. I wait for a little while until I feel a gentle hand on my head stroking my hair and I slowly lift my head to see Madge sat next to me and I throw myself into her arm's. She whisper's soothing words and once I've calmed down I lift my head from her chest and look her in the eyes. Her face is tear stained and her eyes look puffy.

She wipes my eyes and begins to speak, her voice sounds broken but i can tell she's trying to stay strong for me. "I want you to take this as your token", she says as she unclips a broach from her dress. "A mockingjay?" is all I can say in reply. After a few moments she whispers, "Yes they're strong...like you". A small smile creeps onto my lips and I hug her and whisper,"Thankyou Madge...for everything". We stay embraced for the time we have left and the same peacekeeper as before enters the room and tells us that our time is up. Madge lets go off me and walks away but just before exiting she stops and nods towards me and I do the same in reply.

**Rory' P.O.V**

Katniss looks at me with saddened eyes as she enters the room and Gale leaves and i can see that they share a look but she ignores it. When she finally reaches me I jump up into her arms and we stay there for a while before Katniss speaks. "Why did you do it?"she asks an I pull away from her,"because I love her." And at that a tear rolls down her cheak and I wipe it away and hold her in my arms as she breaks down. "I'll make sure she comes home", I try to reassure her but my voice breaks mid-sentence. "I know you will", Is all she manages to say but I can hear the regret in her voice, like it was her fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had all my electronics confiscated for a fortnight so I've been unable to go online but here you are, my next chapter

**Prim' P.O.V**

I'm sill being overtaken by the shock of what just happened and how I'm probably never going to see my family again and then I noticed Rory sat across from me. And then It hits me Rory is going into the games with me, and one of us is going to die, and that's going to be me. He must see he recognition in my eyes because he embraces me and I break down in his arms as he cradles me and whispers soothing words whilst I sob into his chest. I can't help but feel responsible for him being here and I hate myself for it. why did he have to love me so much, why not someone else, what is so special about me.

I lift my head from his chest and try to recompose myself to try and get my words out but all that I can muster is a quiet squeak and he pulls me into his arms again as he caress' my cheek and I can't help but feel how normal It is and even in the worst time theres a hint of happiness when I'm with him. I tr to speak but he stops me by hugging me harder so I give in and just enjoy his warmth and listen to his steady heartbeat until I feel myself fall into unconsciousness.

**Rory' P.O.V**

She lay on my lap sleeping peaceful as though the world around her doesn't exist and she's just in her own world. I just stare in awe at her perfect golden blonde hair lay carelessly on her shoulders in two identical braids, her adorable little button nose, everything about her just seems so perfect. I'm pulled from my thoughts as a rather drunken man walks into he room and staggers over to the sofa and slumps down splashing his drink all over himself. Prim begins to stir in her sleep and slowly her eyes flutter open revealing those bright blue eyes that were once filled with happiness that is now replaced with sorrow and fear. I smile a saddened smile towards her and she trys to return It but It seems impossible to do at this time. the old man that is sat at the opposite side of the room cuts the silence with a nervous laugh that make makes him sound crazy and me and Prim look up towards him to see him staring right at us.

**Hamitch' P.O.V**

I laugh uncontrollably at the sight in front of me, I just can't seem to help myself its unreal. It's not a sincere laugh but a nervous one and I cant' seem to compose myself after my outburst so I just sit staring at the two children opposite me with a smirk plastered on my face. I must look crazy to them and It just shows on there faces.

I'm taken aback when the boy begins to yell at me,"So you just think you can walst in here and laugh at us! you know we're going into the games in a couple of days and you've got to try and keep us alive!" At that he walks out of the room dragging the girl with him and I can't help but feel shocked at what just happened and then It hits me. I might actually have a pair of fighters this year.

**Gale' P.O.V**

the shock is still here and I feel as though all of this is just a dream and I'll wake up in a minute and I'll be back a home with Rory and Vick and Katniss will be at home with Prim and then later I'll go hunting but I know none of that is true and that Rory is going to die. Katniss has already gone past the shock and is now sobbing on my lap whilst I caress her cheek gently and It feels as though whilst we're in his horrible situation we have our own little bubble of happiness to keep us having the will power to live.


End file.
